Chucky the Juvie
by Jemascola
Summary: The Chicago Police learns that Chucky, a doll, is responsible for attempted murder – and wonder what to do.


**Chucky the Juvie**

 _ **By Joe**_

 **Summary:** The Chicago Police learns that Chucky, a doll, is responsible for attempted murder – and wonder what to do.

 **Author Notes:** I do not own the _Child's Play_ series, its characters, or any other copyrighted material. I wrote this solely for entertainment purposes and not to make a profit.

Late one night, several cars of the Chicago Police – as well as an ambulance and fire truck – arrived at Phil and Joanne Simpson's home in Chicago, Illinois, to respond to a domestic disturbance. Apparently, somebody caused Phil Simpson to trip and fall down the basement stairs. Phil and Andy knew that Chucky, Andy's living, evil Good Guy doll, was responsible, but they didn't want to tell that to the police on the phone – fearing that the police would think that they were crazy.

The police came inside and interviewed Joanne and Kyle briefly. Then, they all went down to the basement – where Phil and Andy were.

"Hello, sir, I'm Officer Roy Maxwell. How are you feeling?" one officer asked.

"Not too well, but I think that I'll be okay. I almost broke my neck when one of our foster kids tried to kill me by tripping me with a hook and causing me to fall down the stairs," Phil said.

Officer Maxwell looked very suspicious at that point – and then looked at Andy.

"No, no, officer, it wasn't Andy," Phil said.

"Are you sure…?" Officer Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Andy actually tried to stop him," Phil said.

" _Him?_ So it wasn't Kyle?" Officer Maxwell asked.

"No, no," Phil said.

"Then who was it?" asked Officer Maxwell.

"We have another foster child, who's sort of a friend of Andy's, but he tends to play rough," Phil said. "His name's Chucky and has got red hair, a rainbow-striped shirt, and overalls."

"Mm-hmm," Officer Maxwell said, writing notes on his notepad. "Do you know where he went?"

"No, not really, but he's probably hiding somewhere in the basement," Phil said.

"All right, we'll look for him," Officer Maxwell said. "Once the area is safe, we'll get a medic down here to take you to the hospital."

"Thanks," Phil said.

"No problem," the officer said.

The officer then called down two other officers, Carl Blount and John Fitzgerald, and with that, they began searching the basement for Chucky. That was when they heard some boxes moving in a corner under the stairs. The officers then drew their guns and pointed them.

"All right, kid, this is the Chicago Police! Come out with your hands up!" Officer Maxwell said. Nothing happened. A few seconds passed, and Officer Maxwell then said, "I repeat: this is the Chicago Police. Come out with your hands up!"

Suddenly, a doll, holding a knife in his right hand, leapt from out of one of the boxes and roared loudly. It nearly gave everyone a heart attack, and their eyes all bulged out in shock. The officers stepped back a few inches and then fired a few shots at Chucky – causing him to drop his knife – before regaining their composures.

Chucky then snickered. "Looking for me?"

"Are you Chucky?" Officer Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" smirked Chucky.

"Put your hands behind your back. You're under arrest for attempted murder," Officer Maxwell said – grabbing one of Chucky's wrists.

"Let go of me, asshole!" snapped Chucky.

Officer Maxwell slammed him on the ground and handcuffed him. "Watch your language, kid," said Officer Maxwell sternly. "You're gonna be charged with something called a felony." Officer Maxwell then looked at Phil and said, "Your kid's really growing up. He's now getting his very first felony."

"Hey, wait a minute, can we do this?" Officer Blount asked.

Officer Maxwell looked at him. "What do you mean, Carl?"

"I mean, look at him. He's not a person – he's a doll, and he's also a kid. We can't arrest dolls or kids…can we?"

"Hmm…I don't think so," Officer Maxwell said. "But, shocking as it may be, this doll tried to kill someone. We can't just set him free."

"Well, the law only allows us to arrest people," Officer Fitzgerald said. "We can't arrest dolls. This kid probably has no Social Security number or fingerprints, so how can we book him? He probably doesn't even have any blood or organs."

"Well, then, how the hell is he able to move?" Officer Maxwell asked.

The other two officers looked dumbfounded. "Who knows? This whole thing is so damn weird. A living doll of all things," Officer Blount said.

"Couldn't we at least take him to juvie?" Officer Maxwell asked. "I mean, he is a kid."

"I don't think that we could," Officer Fitzgerald said. "We're typically not allowed to arrest anyone under 7 years old, and this kid looks like he's a toddler no older than 2 or 3."

"Yeah, John, but did you hear his voice? It's so deep. I've never heard a kid with a voice that deep before," Officer Maxwell said.

"Maybe he's just got some really weird hormonal issue," Officer Blount said.

"Well, if we can't arrest dolls or toddlers, then what are we supposed to do?" Officer Maxwell asked.

The other officers shrugged.

"Since he's not a person, can we just kill it?" Officer Maxwell asked.

"That would be a very bad idea. If the public found out that we killed a kid doll, there'd be a major backlash against us," Officer Fitzgerald said.

"But he's a _**doll**_ for crying out loud! He's not a real kid or person! It's an inanimate – oh, wait, never mind," Officer Maxwell said. He then sighed. "Well, kid, I guess we'd better let you go." He then took the handcuffs off Chucky.

Chucky howled in laughter. "That's right, you morons! You can't arrest me! You can't stop me! I can do anything that I want now!"

"Well, we'd like it if you stopped trying to kill people," Officer Blount said.

"Oh, sure, I'll be a good guy…" Chucky said sarcastically, putting his fingers behind his back.

The dispirited officers started to leave the basement, when all of a sudden, a bullet came within inches of one of the officers. They immediately turned their attention to Chucky, who was now holding a gun. "Yeah, I tried to shoot a cop, so what? What're ya gonna do? Arrest a doll? Arrest a toddler?" Chucky taunted.

The officers stared at Chucky – but then hurried out of the basement, while Chucky snickered. However, Andy then punched Chucky in the head – knocking him out – and then took him outside and threw him into the back of a moving pickup truck. Phil was taken to the hospital, where he recovered. He made peace with Andy, and they never had problems with Chucky again.

 **The End**


End file.
